


John Watson, ready to shoot.

by london_fan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 1/6 scale figures, BAMF John Watson, Gen, Photographs, Red Pants, Red Pants Monday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/london_fan/pseuds/london_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh look, mini!John has got 1:6 scale red pants, too! Just wanted to share a picture here, hoping that it might inspire someone to write a story behind this snapshot. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Watson, ready to shoot.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImAnEdWaRdGiRl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAnEdWaRdGiRl/gifts), [wrytingtyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrytingtyme/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Credit for all the lovely accessories in the picture can be found at my creative community on [Livejournal](http://house-of-london.livejournal.com/7113.html).


End file.
